July 31, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 5:59 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:06 Dragonian King hi lily 6:09 Flower1470 i have too many Shark gifs. idk which to make my avatar Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:11 Loving77 hi chris 6:11 Dragonian King hi chris ooo pick the one that makes him look the most stupid 6:11 Flower1470 Hey Chris good idea 6:21 Dragonian King argh im so bored 6:27 Flower1470 play around with this http://en.akinator.com/ 6:32 Dragonian King i've done that before :P 6:33 Flower1470 It was able to guess Shark and Chazz I'm now trying Akari "Guessed right one more time I know who you are thinking of, but I believe this is not for children" WHAT OH MY GOSH :rofl: DARN HE GOT JOEY TOO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHARACTER TO TRY "Character already played 7508 times" poor joey 6:39 Loving77 Try Mr. Kay :P 6:39 Flower1470 they're not going to have him lol i wonder if they also have video game characters? 6:50 Dragonian King they have like everybody i'm gonna do kaiba 6:51 Flower1470 Will is guessing people from power rangers 6:51 Dragonian King lol err is kaiba an adutl adult* i hope so, if not whoops 6:51 Flower1470 he's over 18? 6:52 Loving77 I think so 6:52 Flower1470 so i guess 6:52 Dragonian King um has kaiba been in space 6:52 Loving77 no Kite has :P 6:52 Dragonian King "Does your character play card games?" getting close :O "Is your character the boss of an important company?" IT TOTALLY HAS KAIBA 6:53 Loving77 lol 6:53 Dragonian King im good 6:53 Flower1470 XD 6:53 Dragonian King why did i say im good lol (shrug) i'm going to try the hair guy maybe some abridged fans put him in "Is your character involved in a police investigation?" um help oh wait police doesn't exist in yugioh :D 6:55 Flower1470 ...hair guy? 6:55 Dragonian King WOW IT GOT THE HAIR GUY you know "ATTENTION DUELISTS MY HAIR IS BLAH BLAH BLAH" kemo i'll try melvin 6:56 Flower1470 OH Remember his name is Yami Marik in the original 6:56 Dragonian King yeah "Is your character Egyptian" yes "Is your character British" umm... artificial intelligence are you working? i can't tell if melvin wears a cape or nto not* um he does right? i want to say he does but i feel like i'm wrong 6:58 Flower1470 No 6:58 Dragonian King um is yugioh a "funny cartoon"? 6:58 Flower1470 NO 6:59 Dragonian King it got marik but not yami marik... 7:00 Flower1470 well 7:00 Dragonian King PFFFY PFFFT* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 7:01 Flower1470 technically they're the same person 7:01 Dragonian King "I think of Melvin Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" 7:01 Flower1470 YOU'RE KIDDING 7:01 Dragonian King NOPE lol 7:01 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:01 Dragonian King the picture is even yami marik as a duel monsters card with the name melvin on it 7:01 Flower1470 THAT'S CRAZY 7:01 Dragonian King ikr 7:01 Flower1470 see how many times he's been guessed 7:02 Dragonian King awww i already left the page sorry which character should i try next 7:02 Flower1470 np 7:02 Dragonian King i feel like just spamming yes over and over and seeing what happens 7:03 Flower1470 I'm going to guess some Hetalia characters 7:03 Dragonian King i'll see if it has duke devlin um duke is an adult....? right? maybe? perhaps? 7:04 Flower1470 yes I think so uhh :/ 7:04 Loving77 look on the wiki 7:05 Flower1470 "Is your character actually a country?" "Is your character German?" "Is your character Russian?" "Is your character Italian?" :P 7:05 Dragonian King oops... apparently it ended up with Koga from InuYasha whatever that is yay guess 2 is duke 7:06 Flower1470 XD @Peep Holy Rome isn't "cruel", right? 7:06 Dragonian King i'll try flippy who knows it might come up 7:07 Loving77 no... 7:07 Dragonian King um what should i say to "does your character have fur" i mean i guess toons have fur? i'll just say yes cuz dog WOW it got flippy on the first try... 7:08 Flower1470 THEY GOT ROME THEY GOT ROME seriously :O 7:08 Dragonian King yeah 7:08 Flower1470 i wanna know how many people searched THAT 7:08 Dragonian King and almost 2K people guessed him so far it was like 1,800 something 7:08 Flower1470 that's more than Shark! 7:08 Dragonian King i think it's time to downsize this game if you know what i mean, GAHAHAHA actually, i've done whale a few times and gotten different results there's a lot of entries for him on the site for whatever reason (shrug) 7:10 Flower1470 Peep, Sealand didn't wear glasses, right? 7:10 Dragonian King um O_o 7:10 Flower1470 Is Sealand a girl or a boy ._. 7:11 Dragonian King i tried to do Downsizer and it got Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix... whatever THAT is 7:11 Flower1470 O_o 7:11 Dragonian King now it gave me the "this is not for children" thing... and that was literally right after the "is your character afilliated with disney" and i said YES 7:12 Flower1470 LOOOL 7:12 Dragonian King i guess it hates team downsize afk dinner 7:12 Flower1470 Fyi Peep: Sealand is a boy "Peter Kirkland / Sealand Axis Powers Hetalia" ok im done with this thing for now 7:20 Dragonian King back 7:21 Flower1470 wb 7:22 Dragonian King i'm going to try you :P maybe it'll end up with toon 7:22 Flower1470 gl XD 7:23 Dragonian King "I think of Toon Toontown" :O 7:23 Flower1470 WHOA I DONT BELIEVE IT 7:23 Dragonian King ikr i'll try the VP now "I think of The CEO ToonTown Online" wow 7:25 Flower1470 close lol Try the Chariman 7:25 Dragonian King now it's "not for children" okay BUT WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE CHAIRMAN that makes it super vague and annoying for him to guess :D i'll just go by the popular fanart of chairman 7:26 Flower1470 ok 7:27 Dragonian King not for children ugggh 7:27 Flower1470 yeah i figured 7:28 Dragonian King how can a disney robot be "not for children" from video games too hmmm TUTORIAL TOM lol not for children this is getting old lily who should i try next 7:38 Loving77 He guessed Alister right :P 7:38 Flower1470 lol 7:42 Loving77 HE GOT VALON RIGHT he was only played 183 times :P 7:43 Flower1470 :P 7:45 Loving77 Vetrix was played less then that only 131 times :O 7:45 Flower1470 Poor Tron 7:48 Chrisgaff Back 7:48 Flower1470 yaaaaaaay hes back 7:48 Chrisgaff YAAY A AYA YAYAYAYAY AY AY YAYY AYY A A YAY YA Y A Y A A YA Y AYYA A A AY YAY 7:49 Flower1470 :D 7:49 Dragonian King wb :D 7:49 Loving77 LILY 7:49 Flower1470 PEEP 7:50 Loving77 KITTY WAS PLAYED 2,068 TIMES 7:50 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:52 Loving77 Akinator was played 1,515,211 times lol 7:52 Flower1470 figures 8:14 Loving77 He got Strings right XD 8:17 Flower1470 you're still playing? :P 8:20 Loving77 Yeah I'm bored :P 8:22 Flower1470 lol 8:23 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:23 Dragonian King bye peep 8:23 Chrisgaff Bye pen 9:54 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Chrisgaff ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014